


Autumn Leaves

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, can't believe I actually wrote a double drabble, fall leaves, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Dean rakes leaves.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I was raking leaves with my QPP and realized I had a need for Dean to be happily doing so, as well.

Dean leaned against his rake, admiring his handiwork. After months of the perfectly temperate default weather of Heaven, he and Cas had been longing for a change of seasons. Accordingly, in their yard at least, the trees had begun to drop their leaves and there was a definite chill in the air. Dean had been excited to rake leaves for the first time in years, and Cas had laughed indulgently and always had a warm hug and a mug of cider ready when he came back inside.

Now, Cas stood in the doorway. “Dean, love, it’s time to head over to Sam’s for dinner.”

Dean looked over at him, appreciating once again Heaven’s knack for the perfect timing. “Be there in a sec!” He called. He carefully put his rake away in the garden shed, then headed back to the house.

Cas smiled as he entered. “We really do need to go, but I made you up a thermos with some warm cider to drink on our way over.”

Dean grinned, walking over and dropping a kiss on Cas’s lips. “You’re wonderful, darlin’.” He grabbed his car keys and they headed outside, to where the Impala was waiting.


End file.
